


Cider

by Byutsuno



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Isach / Nayel, M/M, Nayel / Isach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: After a show, Nayel is reminded of the fact that he and Isach have yet to share their first kiss. He is determined to set an atmosphere and have it happen.





	Cider

The moon was high in the sky and most of the residents of Lake of Sand were retiring to their bedrooms and outing the candles on their night tables. The exception of this coming from a group of excited teenagers, all screaming and crowding around a man dressed in impractical garments. They called his name and begged for his signature. Questions he could hardly process were tossed this way and that as his followers grabbed hold of his arms and waist. A normal person would have become outrageously overwhelmed, but Nayel was no normal person. He was used to this sort of treatment and absolutely adored it. The feeling of being watched by hundreds never failed to excite Nayel. 

Amongst the shrill voices of many, a particularly close one caught the attention of the idol. With a quick swivel of his head, an attempt at telling the follower to step back, Nayel came face to face with a pair of puckering lips. 

“Don’t!” Nayel found himself pushing the stranger away. He instinctively covered his mouth with his arm and shot them an intimidating glare. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

The crowd of fans stifled their noise out of curiosity, their eyes landing on the exact person Nayel had pushed away. They whispered to one another, waiting for someone to speak up properly.

The girl he had singled out had long, black hair with equally long bangs. She turned a scarlet shade and quickly tried to explain herself while hiding behind her silk, smooth hair. “I-It was just a kiss! Or… An attempted one at least.”

“Why would Nayel want to kiss you?” Someone sneered. The crowd disrupted into a fit of agreement and murmurs. 

“I’m his most loyal fan! I know all of his songs word for word and…” The long haired fan thought for a moment. “It’s not like it would have been his first kiss. All those love songs have to be about somebody.” 

Dozens of eyes fell on Nayel. As said before, he was used to attention, he loved it, but the hungry, aggressive look in the crowd’s eyes left him feeling afraid as opposed to adored. They were waiting for him to answer, confirm or deny, what his self-proclaimed; loyal fan, had said. But how was he supposed to reply? Nayel’s mind fell blank before melting into thoughts of his partner, Isach. 

 

Isach beamed proudly in his seat. “Do you like it?” 

Nayel looked up from his wrist. Dangling from his joint was a new, shiny, and expensive jewel bracelet. He recognized it as the same one he spotted while window shopping on a date with Isach a few weeks back. 

“I love it.” Nayel replied with a soft smile. 

Isach’s smile widened and he tried to hide it behind a bite of a his meal but Nayel had already seen it. The mage was very obviously new to dating with his awkward mannerisms and easily flustered appearance, yet there was something mysterious about him as well. With his excellent figure, long, healthy hair, and caring attitude, it must have been impossible to stay single all his life. This thought brought a question to Nayel’s mind. 

“Isach…” Nayel started. “Have you dated anyone before?” 

Isach paused for a moment before answering clearly. “No.” 

Nayel’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Are you serious?” 

Isach nodded and took a sip from his mug. 

Nayel took a moment to process the new information. With a single word, all of his previous thoughts had been completely erased from his mind. Isach had never dated anyone before meeting him. 

“So, I’m your first?” Nayel was leaning forwards on the table now. 

“Yes. First friend, first first date, and now first boyfriend.” Isach took another sip from his cup. “Everyone is turned away by my work… Except you…” 

Nayel searched Isach’s face four times over before sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He wouldn’t lie about something like this. Yet Nayel could not bring himself to believe it. Someone as amazing as Isach spent most of his life alone? Nayel looked at the bracelet hanging from his wrist again, admiring the way it sparkled in the light. Isach was always so attentive, making sure to purchase gifts and trinkets Nayel liked, even if he never said it out loud. He always wondered how he could repay him. Suddenly, Nayel sat up straight, an idea popping into his mind like a flower blooming in spring. 

“Let’s go!” Nayel grabbed Isach’s wrist and pulled him to his feet. 

Isach quickly dug through his pockets for the money owed to the restaurant. “But you’ve barely touched your food--” 

“Whatever, whatever! I’m bored of this dull place, let’s go!” 

Isach sighed halfway between annoyance and infatuation, letting his partner drag him out of the restaurant and into the excruciatingly hot streets. They continued like that for a while, Isach letting Nayel drag him through bunches of people, before Nayel turned and stopped beneath a large tree littering leaves and acorns onto the dirt path beneath. The younger of the two took a seat in the grass near the roots and gestured for Isach to join him. Once he did, a comfortable silence fell onto the both of them and they simply enjoyed the nature around them as well as each other’s company. Well… Isach did. Nayel’s mind was racing with plans and scripts. 

‘This is the perfect atmosphere for a kiss. I’ll just lean over and plant one on him. No big deal.’ Nayel heard Isach shuffle and his heart’s speed nearly doubled. ‘I’ll lean over and kiss him. The leaves will fall and it will be super romantic. He'll never forget this moment.’ 

Isach’s calm, lukewarm voice broke the silence around them like thin glass. “Nayel?” 

Nayel turned to look at Isach, his heart tripling in speed when he took notice of how close they were. Isach’s pale lips were shiny from the cider he drank earlier. Nayel wondered if the kiss would be stained with the liquid. He couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. He shook the thought from his mind, deciding to focus on things of better importance. He locked eyes with the him, deep lavender meeting blood red. 

"Yes?"

“There’s a leaf on your head, can I take it off?” 

Nayel felt his throat tighten up. “What?” So much for building an atmosphere. 

Isach motioned to his own head and Nayel bitterly reached up to feel for himself. 

“No, no, let me do it.” Isach leaned over and Nayel could not help but blush. 

With the area below his nose directly in front of Nayel's face, they were even closer. Nayel could feel Isach’s breath on his own lips and it sent shivers down his spine. He could save the moment and kiss him right then and there. Nayel leaned forwards a bit, tilting his head with half-lidded eyes...but in an oblivious flash, Isach was sitting normally again, a small leaf in his hand. 

He held it up for Nayel to see before flicking it away. “Got it.” 

“Yeah. You did.” Nayel grumbled, tucking his knees in under his chin and pouting. So much for a perfect atmosphere. 

“Is something wrong?” Isach asked, leaning out to rest his hand on Nayel’s shoulder. 

Nayel quickly pulled away, turning his back to Isach as he sulked. With his back turned, he could block out the hurt expression Isach wore and focus on feeling sorry for himself. 

After a brief moment of silence, Isach stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers. He turned to Nayel and waited for their eyes to meet before speaking. “I want to show you something.” The older man extended his hand to his partner who hesitantly took it. 

Isach helped Nayel to his feet and began leading him away from the tree, back the way they had arrived. Nayel’s heart began to race again. Something about Isach guiding him through the streets excited him in all of the right ways. He couldn’t help but focus on how perfectly Isach’s fingers intertwined with his own, the slight contrast of their skin tones reflecting the harsh sunlight. Nayel knew very well that Isach was not used to the heat that came with Lake of Sand, but thinking Isach’s sweaty palms were because of him and not the sun gave him feelings he struggled to contain. A smile rippled onto Nayel’s features and remained as he let Isach pull him through the sandy town. 

“We’re here.” 

Nayel looked around and took note of their new location. They were beneath another tree, yet it was very clearly dead. All of the leaves had fallen off and the bark was nearly obsidian in colour. The dried out plant was perched on top of a hill crafted from both sand and dirt. Every now and then, a gentle gust of wind would rustle the sand and jostle Nayel’s thin, layered robes. His long, styled bangs were kissed with sand in near seconds. 

“It’s…” Nayel looked out into the horizon, his eyes widening when he noticed the nearly perfect view of the sky they were at mercy to. The sun was just starting to set, leaving an orange and pink residue around the clouds. “...Beautiful.” 

The corners of Isach’s lips raised at the corners and revealed a toothy smile. “I’m glad you agree. When I was first assigned to Lake of Sand, I would come here to clear my mind and think.” 

Isach continued with a story of how he had discovered the area, something about getting lost in search of town, but Nayel struggled to stay focused. He felt bad for letting his mind wander but the butterflies taking shelter in his stomach were back and in full force. Isach had brought him here because it was secluded. He was going to kiss him. 

Nayel dragged his attention away from the sunset and let his eyes linger on Isach’s lips. He could see them moving as he spoke yet his mind was so clouded, no sound seemed to make it to his musically trained ears. His words sounded muffled and watered down. All Nayel could hear was the heart in his chest and the blood in his veins, running faster and faster as breathing grew more difficult. His head felt hot and heavy; any more and he felt that he would faint. They were going to kiss. This is what he wanted. Why did Nayel suddenly feel nervous? 

“N...yel?” Isach was looking at him now, a worried look staining his face. “Nayel, are you okay?” 

Nayel blinked a few times, trying to regain full consciousness. The butterflies were starting to make him feel sick. “Wha… What?” 

Isach sighed, a shy smile on his face. “Am I boring you with my story? Shall we head back?” 

“N-No!” Nayel exclaimed. He lifted his hands in defense. “No! Let’s stay!” 

Isach tilted his head in confusion. “Are you sure? It’s starting to get late." Isach motioned to the darkening sky. Multiple stars could already be seen as the sun took it's final glance out along the Earth. "You must be tired.” 

A wave of panic rushed over Nayel like a flood. He felt as if he might drown. “No! No, no, no! We haven’t even--” He quickly bit his lip, silencing himself before he could say another word. 

Isach’s eyebrows pushed together. “Haven’t even…?” 

Nayel stuck out his bottom lip in a full blown pout. Tears prickled at the corners at his eyes in frustration and he ran his hands over his face a few times to calm himself down. The longer he stayed quiet, the deeper his own grave would become. With a deep inhale and a long sigh, Nayel revealed his thoughts. 

“Kissed.” 

Isach looked taken aback. He opened his mouth as if to speak but shut it, placing a hand over his chin instead. His expression looked more as of a doctor looking over a patient then a man debating what to do with his eccentric boyfriend. 

Nayel took the time to explain himself. “Last night, a fan tried to kiss me and it made me think about us and how we have never kissed. You're always doing such nice things for me, buying me clothes and accessories. I wanted to repay you with a kiss." The weight of his own words hit him like a brick. He continued to ramble. "I like you and you like me so the fact we haven’t kissed at least once is… Unless you don’t want to kiss me which I guess I could understand if I was literally anyone else but, seriously, who wouldn’t want to kiss me?” 

Nayel chuckled dryly and grimaced when Isach stood perfectly still, staring into Nayel’s eyes. This was one of the few times Nayel could not read Isach and it shook him to the core. 

“S-So...I thought maybe we just needed the right atmosphere to do it. That’s why I brought you to that tree! But you ruined the moment by pointing out that foolish leaf that had fallen on my head. I tried to save it but kissing you while you tried to take it off but you moved away too quickly and I got frustrated.” 

Nayel swallowed hard, trying his best to avoid the piercing, ruby gaze of Isach. 

“Then you brought me here, this hill with a beautiful view, and told me how important it is to you. It's so, so, beautiful. I'm happy you decided to share it with me but I thought you would for sure do it here, but now you’re talking about going home?! I mean, come on, how long will you make me wai--” 

Cider. 

Nayel’s words were cut off by the taste of cider on his lips. The kiss was quick and awkward, a simple peck on the lips before Isach pulled away, a windblown look on his face. 

“Like that?” 

Nayel wrapped his arms around Isach’s neck, pulling him down until their lips connected once again. Nayel was in control the second time, moving his lips until Isach matched his rhythm. They moved in perfect synch, eyes closed, as they enjoy the feeling, both physical and sentimental, of each other’s mouth. Isach’s lips were cold like the chilling night wind and dry like the sand beneath their feet. Nayel’s were warm similar to the sun and soft like fine silk. Together, a perfect harmony. 

They pulled away reluctantly, panting with their bodies pushed together. Nayel spoke first, his voice breathy. 

“Like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission!   
> If you like what you've read and want to request your own fanfic, message me @ amphibeat.tumblr.com !  
> Or @citysatyr on twitter!


End file.
